Calor
by Anniih
Summary: Una llamada de Alfred hace desordenar las hormonas de Arthur. "¿Q-Qué ocurre con tu cuerpo?" "Está caliente… ―dice Alfred".


●**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia son propiedad de Hidekaz. El personaje Islas Vírgenes es de mi creación.

●**Advertencias:** Llamada telefónica estadounidense, malos pensamientos ingleses, mucho calor y muchas cosas más. ¡Sucias!

●**Pareja: **UK=USA, sin orden.

* * *

><p><strong>Calor<strong>

**.**

Inglaterra chasquea la lengua bastante ocupado en hacer entender a Francia, que sus ideas sobre hacer prostíbulos para salvar a Europa de la crisis no ayudará. Francis se pone a llorar mordiendo masculinamente homosexual su pañuelo. Arthur bebe un vaso de agua, calmando sus ansias en golpearlo. Por suerte que los hermanos italianos y el alemán dieron buenas ideas para salvar al continente. Solo espera que sea rápido, así como van las cosas, Lovino terminará vendiendo tomates en la calle, Feliciano cantando y tocando la guitarra, Antonio de payaso en las fiestas de cumpleaños de mocosos, Francis se prostituirá…bueno eso es normal en él, y un sinfín de trabajos vergonzosos que no quiere ni pensar que le tocaría a él. ¿Vender pancito o scones? ¿Predicar la palabra de Dios? ¿Y eso es un trabajo? ¿Eh?

― ¡Mi idea era perfecta! ¡Perfecta! ―Francia no se rinde dejando su pañuelo a un lado. ¿Qué hay de malo con su maravillosa propuesta? ¡Si todo el mundo necesita amor!

―Sinceramente ―dice Prusia sentado de brazos cruzados―, tu idea apesta. El grandioso yo tiene la salvación de la crisis, más para salvar a West.

― ¿Tú? No me digas. ―arquea una ceja, apunto de soltar una risa irónica, aunque sea su amigo.

―Si te digo. ¡Mi idea es…! ¡Que vuelva a existir el Reino de Prusia, así serán salvados por el grandioso yo! ¡Keseseseseseseses~!

Cuál de las dos es la peor.

Inglaterra suspira agotado. Alemania da un pequeño descanso. La mayoría sale de la sala. El inglés queda solo ordenando sus cosas antes de salir, pero en ese instante, su celular comienza a sonar. Un aviso de llamada con la canción de la persona que desea oírle la voz.

Alfred.

―A-Arthur… ―desde el otro lado se le oye extraño, tartamudeando su nombre. Quizás tiene frío.

― ¿Alfred? Se te oye extraño.

―Es que yo…yo…ven… ―la voz se escucha baja, sin lograr ser entendida.

― ¿Puedes hablar más claro? ―pide. Apuesta que el menor sigue dormido, por eso habla así― No te entiendo nada.

―A-Arthur…ne-necesito que vengas…ahh… ―¿oyó bien? ¿Es idea suya o la voz de Alfred está entrecortada? Y lo que lo deja más desconcertado, que si lo último fue un gemido.

―Perdón, ¿qué? ―sacuda la cabeza antes de proseguir. Sí, a lo mejor esas son tontas ideas suyas. ¿Cómo va a gemir Alfred, eh? Eso es estúpido.

―Ne-Necesito que vengas…a mi ca-casa… ―repite con dificultad para respirar―, que estés…a mi lado…uhhh…

―Lo siento Alfred, en estos momentos estamos tratando de salir del hoyo que metiste a toda Europa. ―no tiene tiempo para ir allá, y menos para jugar, por muy necesitado que esté el americano.

―Pero…no es mi culpa… yo solo…ahh ―ahí va otro gemido, revolviendo las hormonas inglesas―…solo ven a mi casa ―no es tan difícil que vaya a su casa, ¡lo necesita urgente! ―…mi cuerpo…mi cuerpo…

― ¿Q-Qué ocurre con tu cuerpo? ―enseguida esas anteriores ideas cruzando por su cabeza vuelven. Sabe que Estados Unidos no yace bien, y lo que ocurre no es normal. Tan así, que se ruboriza, yendo a un rinconcito de la sala. Debe tener precaución, cualquiera lo puede oír.

Entones, Estados Unidos le responde lo que sucede con su cuerpecito.

―Está caliente…

Es una bomba atómica para Inglaterra. ¡No es cierto! ¡Alfred no puede estar haciendo esas clases de cosas! ¡Tan necesitado no puede estar! Solamente…solamente han pasado tres días desde que lo hicieron, ¿o es que Arthur ya no es el mismo, no es suficiente?

El mayor, presiona los ojos y entreabre la boca.

―… ¿Ca-Caliente? ¿Q-Qué-ahh-ah-d-de-ahh…? ―un nuevo dialecto para "suponer" lo que hace Alfred, si es que él lo entiende.

―Me arde…el cuerpo…ahh-ah… ―responde, sin cambiar nada― Me siento agotado…y mis piernas…me duelen por te-tenerlas-

―E-Espera ―no da más con su voz tan jadeante, por lo cual lo detiene para asegurarse en no seguir con su imaginación. Puede ser un malentendido―. ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo exactamente, Alfred?

―_I?_… ―sí, él― Estoy en la cama…

―… ―al diablo con el malentendido. Todo calza. ¡No lo puede creer! Hasta está en la cama haciendo… ¡Arg! ¡Dios!

―Y mi rizo…mi ri-rizo… ―no se detiene en causar sensaciones en el británico, subiéndole la temperatura.

― ¿Q-Qué le pa-pasa a tu-tu rizo? ―ya no da más. En cualquier momento terminará desmayado. Ojalá que alguien de buen corazón lo recoja y lo lleve a su casa.

―Débiiiiil…

Débil. El rizo de Alfred está débil.

―No puedo res-respirar bien…ah…ah… ―el estadounidense va votando el aire que lo quema por dentro y por fuera― Por favor Arthur…te-te necesito…ven a mi casa…o voy a explotar de lo caliente que estoy…

Es suficiente. Si lo sigue escuchando, terminará en el hospital por presión alta y desangramiento nasal. Tiene que cortar la llamada, ahora o nunca.

―Escucha Alfred, aunque estés muy urgido en que vaya para haya, tendrás que esperar. ―da su determinación.

―Pe-Pero yo…

―Pero nada ―le duele negar. Oye que en verdad Alfred lo requiere con urgencia―. Estoy en una reunión muy important-

― ¿No te importo? ―le interrumpe con las ganas de que vaya a su casa para no estar solo.

― ¿Eh? ―siente que está siendo atrapado― No es eso…, es que…

―Te-Te da lo mismo lo que su-suceda conmigo… ―la voz de Alfred se escucha muy afligida― aaighh… ―maldita sea.

―N-No es así. ―claro que no le da lo mismo, sin embargo en la situación que lo llama y para que lo quiere, las cosas cambian.

― ¿Entonces? ―no recibe respuesta de Inglaterra― Ven…necesito sus manos…

Necesita sus manos. Sus manos. ¿Para qué?

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. __Holy God!_

―De acuerdo, tú ganas ―al fin Arthur acepta en ir, más que nada lo último le sobrepasó―. Voy enseguida para allá ―da media vuelta y camina a recoger sus pertenencias―. No hagas nada más de lo que estés haciendo ahora, _okay?_ ―por último que le haga caso en adelantar nada, sería injusto que él acabe por su propia cuenta― Si quieres que llegue, aguántate.

―Ajam… ―acierta.

―Bien. Voy enseguida. ―corta la llamada.

* * *

><p>Inglaterra se fue como avión sin despedirse de ninguno de los países. En ese instante le daba lo mismo, solo se concentraba en la única imagen mental: Alfred.<p>

A toda prisa llegó a Estados Unidos.

Ni un minuto más, abre la puerta de la casa del menor, apresurándose en adelantar algo como sacarse la corbata.

― ¡Alfred, ya estoy aquí! ¡Hagamos el am-! ―frena de golpe antes de cometer otro adelanto en sus prendas. Se iba desabrochando la camisa. Pero… ¿qué lo detuvo si todo iba tan bien?

―_Hello mum._ ―ella misma.

― ¿A-Amalia? ¿Qué haces aquí? ―no entiende nada, en absoluto o lo que se le venía a la mente por un segundo, es que… ¡No, jamás! ¡Eso es enfermo! O, que Hungría le haya metido de sus locas ideas a la isleña.

Pero aun así, no comprende por qué Amalia yace sentada en una silla, al frente donde Alfred está en cama como si estuviera enfermo. ¿Eh?

―_Well,_ como se demoraba tanto en llegar ―procede a explicar la menor―, _daddy_ me llamó desesperado porque vivo más cerca y no quería estar todo este rato solo, acostado con 39°.

― ¿39°? ―parpadea desentendido.

―Tiene fiebre. ―contesta.

― ¿Fiebre? ―ahora entiende todo y se maldice internamente. Estados Unidos jamás pasó por lo que se imaginó. Vaya susto― Así que era eso…

― ¿Qué cosa?

―Na-Nada…jajajajaja~. ―suelta una risilla. Por supuesto que no dirá nada.

En eso, Islas Vírgenes observa la corbata sostenida por la mano derecha de su tutor inglés, quien se percata y la esconde detrás de su espalda antes de que le haga un cuestionario. Sí, porque es raro que Arthur se quite la corbata, ya que siempre anda formal.

Evadiendo, Inglaterra se acerca al país joven. Se ve muy mal, tanto que los pómulos los tiene rojo.

― ¿Cómo estás, Alfred? ―le toma la temperatura colando su mano en la frente del chico.

―A punto de morir… ―ladea la cabeza hacia el mayor, para verlo por última vez― Qui-quiero…hacer un testamento…

―No es para tanto ―lo que menos quiere oír, son los delirios de su pareja. Se aleja―. Te haré un remedio casero.

― ¡No, eso no! ¡Cualquier cosa, menos eso! ―sobresalta al saber que, por muy novio que sea, por todo el amor que le tiene Arthur, no tomará de sus remedios caseros. ¡Eso adelantaría su muerte!

― ¡Te lo tomarás igual y me lo agradecerás! ―impone orden― Amalia, continúa colocándole paños mojados en la frente. No tardaré. ―se va a la cocina a preparar el remedio que curara a Alfred… o quizás lo empeore.

La chica se pone de pie y estruja el paño que tenía en el balde con agua fría. Lo coloca en la frente del jadeante norteamericano.

―Te lo tendrás que tomar igual.

―No quieroooo…

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¡Ustedes, mentes sucias! ¿Les gustó? =3

¿Qué pasará? ¿Alfred se tomará el remedio casero de Arthur? ¿Vivirá o morirá? xDD Esperemos que Arthur lo cure con mucho cariño, y luego terminen lo que comenzó con la llamada ;D

Esop.

Saludos, cuídense, ¡no vemos! ¡Bye bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
